Remedy
by Boyue
Summary: After his parachuting accident, Russia is hoping China will help him feel better. -RussiaChina/Mature-


_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

_Explicit sexual content, y/y? 8Db_

* * *

**REMEDY**

**

* * *

**

Ivan was beyond happy that Yao had come to visit him. Ever since the parachuting incident, he had been restricted to his bed inside a skimpy hospital. The morphine helped with the pain in the body. But the pain in the heart was difficult to heal. And with the war raging on, no one took the time to see him.

No one, except for Yao, of course.

"Is there anything I can do?" the Asian offered with a sympathetic smile as he strolled next to the bed.

Ivan could think of a dozen of things Yao could do for him. But one particular want came to him. It had been a while, and his body had needs; needs that he couldn't satisfy as he was crippled and dosed with drugs. He tried once, but his arm hurt too much before he was even fully aroused.

It seemed like fate that Yao would just happen to arrive at the perfect time.

The Russian flashed a shy smile and pulled off the dirt-brown blanket covering the lower half of his body. He had just gotten excited, and the bulge wasn't particular huge yet. But it was certainly noticeable.

He saw Yao's eyes widen with shock. The Asian glanced away, his lips stuttering for a response behind his hand.

"This kind of thing," Yao said quietly with his eyes on the ground, "it's not appropriate."

"Ehhhhh~ But we are friends, right?" Ivan said. "Friends should help each other."

He reached up and led Yao to sit on the edge of the bed. He gazed at Yao, whose eyes were still averting him. He caressed the back of Yao's hand. Having Yao around was better than any anesthesia. Just the man's flowery scent was enough to null all the pain haunting his body.

"I would do it myself but my hand hurts," Ivan said.

Yao stammered something and turned his head away. Ivan brushed the skin with his fingers; it was smooth and soft – just as he always expected them to be. Those hands, he thought, would feel so good on his skin.

"Yao?" he cooed with his best tone.

Ivan knew he had Yao as soon as the cinnamon eyes shyly glanced up to meet him. The blush on Yao's cheeks was a pretty good hint as well. He beamed a happy smile as Yao turned around to face him. The bed frame squeaked as Yao gripped the waistband of the cheap patient pants and slid it down to Ivan's knees.

Yao reached for the semi-erection and took it in his hand without much thought. Ivan sighed with anticipation. He relaxed against the limber mattress and soaked in the pleasant feeling. Yao was going slowly, but he didn't mind it. He was just amazed Yao was actually doing it for him.

"It's dry," Yao mumbled quietly after a series of slow movements.

Ivan noticed it too. The friction made it less enjoyable than it should be. He didn't have any lubrication at hands and he wasn't about to ask a nurse to bring him some.

With a coy smile, he boldly suggested, "Then use your mouth~!"

Yao darted his eyes away naturally, and Ivan knew he was pushing his luck. But to his utmost surprise, Yao leaned forward and pressed a hand into the mattress. Ivan shifted nervously; he suddenly felt like chickening out as Yao closed in. He wanted to say something but his words were caught in his throat as Yao re-wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He swallowed hard and stole a gasp of air. He felt Yao breathing against his organ – slow and steady. Even Yao's warm breath was enough to drive him over the edge.

Ivan stopped breathing as he watched Yao guide his erection toward his mouth. Yao's lips briefly brushed against him. There was a short moment of hesitation on Yao's part. The Asian lowered his eyelids; the corners of his lips dragged downward. Ivan heard him gulp and felt the fingers tightening. He huffed through his nose; his heart raced at irregular intervals. The anticipation was getting too much.

At long last, Yao took him in. The first thing that came to his mind was Yao's mouth was so hot and soft. Ivan smiled widely to himself. He was a little disappointed that Yao kept the intake shallow and wasn't moving much. He knew he shouldn't ask for more but he slid behind Yao's neck. He gave a small nudge, wordlessly urging Yao to go further. Luckily, Yao took the hint in positive light. Ivan stole another gasp for air when he felt Yao squeeze his lips, and a little more of himself was invited into the enticing orifice. His tip bumped the roof of the mouth. Tiny jolts of pleasure attacked his mind. He arched his hips, wanting to indulge in the jolts, at which point Yao backed off and slid him out of his mouth.

"D-don't rush me," the Asian complained, his lips moist with saliva.

Ivan gave an apologetic smile. He caught the look of discomfort on Yao's face and silently prayed that he wasn't changing his mind. He couldn't quite tell what Yao was thinking; only that he looked quite displeased with the current situation. Ivan shifted nervously, his fingers curling around the black strands.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Yao shook his head instead of answering. With a sigh, he moved down from the bed. Ivan grabbed him by the hair in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Though it turned out, Yao just wanted to settle on kneeling next to the bed instead. After all, the single bed didn't give them much room to maneuver.

Ivan let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that Yao wasn't leaving the job unfinished. He scooted to the edge as much as his cast and the IV drip would allow him. He helped push Yao's hair behind his ears. The Asian towered over his saluting member. They both took a breath of preparation. Their eyes met, and Ivan showed a grateful smile. Yao gave a smile too, albeit a weak one. He leaned forward, and his fingers were back around his erection.

Yao took more of him in than the first time, and did so in a way that didn't grind the roof of his mouth. He kept a grip on Ivan and kept him away from the teeth. Ivan skipped a beat as Yao tightened his lips and moved slowly. He pressed his head against the pillow and tried to keep his breathing steady. He let his eyes rest but opened them quickly when he heard a gag from Yao and felt a puff of air breathed on him. He peeked to make sure that Yao was doing fine. He was pleased to find that Yao was doing excellent and that he seemed to be enjoying himself. After all, why else would Yao be closing his eyes?

He couldn't help but wonder if Yao had done it before. He pushed the thought away quickly, not wanting to think about Yao's ex-lovers. He only wanted to concentrate on the pain-numbing remedy Yao was giving him.

His fingers danced through the silky black hair and rubbed the back of Yao's neck. He let out a moan of encouragement at the muscles massaging his shaft. And the slurping sound Yao was making? He didn't even want to think about how arousing it was.

He jagged his breath as he was suddenly slipped out of Yao's mouth. His eyes, glossed with lust, watched Yao hold him by the base. As soon as Yao stuck out his tongue, Ivan whimpered with excitement. He tensed his body as Yao traced his flesh in an up-and-down motion. He could feel himself getting harder yet as the elusive tongue teased him.

Yao lathered his shaft with saliva, travelling from the base all the way to the top. Ivan shuddered as Yao lingered at the tip and took his time to pleasure the sensitive head. A playful finger rubbed the glans. Ivan grinded his pelvis upward and was, once again, pushed back down by Yao's forceful hand. He panted heavily; his thigh muscles tightened as Yao increased the pressure his finger was applying. All the while, his other hand stayed wrapped around the base, gently and slowly pumping it.

"U-uh… ah… ha," Ivan breathed, "Yao's t-tongue is amazing…"

Ivan was having a hard time controlling his breathing and swallowing. He nearly choked on his own saliva as Yao continued to tickle him with his tongue and pinched him with his finger. He turned his body to give Yao better access. But Yao wasn't interested in retaking him into his mouth. Instead, the tongue made laps around the tip. Round and round, up and down. Ivan's lips quivered; he bit down on them to keep a moan from escaping.

He was close. He could feel it. The tantalizing spasms from his nether regions tripped him.

Beads of pearls glistened at his tip. Rough fingers gripped and tugged at Yao's black locks. His body heated up, burnt like he was dipped in hot lava. He could hardly comprehend the physical and emotional sensation coursing through his nerves. Yao's tongue kept up a good pace, while his hand was running ahead.

The moisture surrounding his organ bleached Ivan's mind. He furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth as the pleasure became difficult to bear. His tongue licked the back of his teeth. His back soaked with perspiration. He spread his legs as Yao dipped his head between his thighs and retook all of him in. Yao slurped and squeezed his mouth to deliver maximum bliss; his teeth scraped along the hard shaft. A gentle nibble followed by a seductive lick.

Ivan could only shudder out a moan and tossed his head to the side. He lost control of his fingers and yanked hard on Yao's hair. His toes twitched. Loud, erratic moaning sounded from the depth of his throat.

"Y-Yao, I… I," Ivan called in between ragged pants, "I-I can't hold it."

He didn't even wait for Yao's response before his hand and his hips worked together to pin Yao in between. Yao gagged and coughed. But all Ivan could care about was the lightning sensation overwhelming his senses as he released himself into Yao's mouth. His hand kept Yao press against his body. He groaned, heart pounding, lungs clogging up with oxygen. His mouth dried up. He tried to stay still, tried to hang on to the ecstasy. His back arched. He held his breath and hoped the lack of oxygen would prolong the climax. His organ throbbed and throbbed inside Yao's mouth. What Yao couldn't swallow in time leaked through the corners of those precious lips.

It wasn't until Yao's fingernails scratched his thighs that Ivan let go and admitted that the orgasm was over.

"A-ah-ha~" Ivan panted, bits of drool wetting his chin. "That was so good…"

An aftershock shook him as he watched Yao's tongue danced across his lips and licked off the milky fluid. With his eyelids fluttering, he looked as if he was savoring the taste. His cheeks were blushing pink, and Ivan noticed he was keeping his legs very close together.

If Yao enjoyed his seeds, Ivan thought he would gladly provide more. He smiled widely and took Yao's hand, coated with sweat and remnant of his ejaculation. Yao stood and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He kept both hands over his laps and only tilted his head slightly to look at Ivan.

Ivan reached up and gingerly touched the hot cheek.

"It'd be nice if Yao comes visit me tomorrow too~!"

"Hn," the Asian mumbled with a deep pout, eyes avoiding Ivan, and tongue circling inside his mouth. "We'll see."

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Every fanfic writer should contribute one piece of lemon to their fandom, da? Here is mine! Even though there is no bumsex involved... D8_

_Maybe next time? 8Db_

_07.03.09_

_1:25 AM_


End file.
